A Step Closer
by misomilk
Summary: AbeMihashi. Mihashi starts calling Abe "Takaya" while they're studying and it triggers Abe. Have they gone a step closer? M for a whole lot of smut.


**AbeXMihashi;** -- A Step Closer

**Characters:** Abe Takaya, Mihashi Ren

**Notes:** Well, here's a fanfic to end my long not-updating status. It's not 8059 though. I've always wanted to write a fic for my beloved Oofuri OTP: AbeMiha. So here's one. Enjoy!

* * *

"Takaya," Mihashi said—effortlessly without any stutters. It sounded so delicious to Abe's ears.

"Say that again, Mihashi." Abe smiled.

A slight tint of red flushed upon Mihashi's face. "Takaya," he said with a beaming smile. He felt accomplished. It seemed to him he had done something that made his boyfriend, for a few months now, happy. Though he wasn't really sure what made Abe happy.

Abe hovered over the table that was distancing him from Mihashi, using one hand to balance himself on it, and reached out for Mihashi's cheek with the other. "Ren."

Abe's voice was low, soothing and calm, which sent shivers down Mihashi's spine. A stormful of shivers went down his spine once Abe closed the distance between them and brought their lips to brush against each other. He kept still for a while, then Abe distanced himself again from Mihashi, stopping to stare at Mihashi a while. Mihashi's lips were aching moist, cheeks flushed beet red and eyes half-closed lustful. Abe pulled his mouth to one side in a smug grin once Mihashi began to pull on his shirt, seeming to want more.

And so, Abe gave him more.

Abe brought their lips together again after stepping over the table that shielded him from Mihashi, completely getting it out of the way. He caught Mihashi's open mouth in time so he could bring his tongue into Mihashi's mouth, exploring the wet caverns. His tongue rolled with Mihashi's—gently at first, then increasingly faster, more passionate. Saliva drooped from their mouths when they separated to breathe.

Mihashi clutched tight onto Abe's shirt while Abe's hands travelled Mihashi's back. Mihashi moaned into Abe's mouth due to the gentle hands slithering up and down his spine. Mihashi's moans only made Abe feel more confident and more daring.

Abe then slid his hands to Mihashi's stomach, and worked his way Mihashi's nipples, pushing Mihashi's shirt up on the way. He squeezed his nipples tight to make Mihashi moan loudly. They weren't afraid of Mihashi's mom hearing—she wasn't at home. Mihashi moaned full of breath, into Abe's mouth whenever his catcher squeezed a nipple or flicked it up and down. It sent waves of pleasure throughout his body.

Abe's hands began to travel down Mihashi's torso and onto his boxers. He slowly slid the boxers down, which brought Mihashi's growing need to spring out of its covers. Abe slid his own boxers down, bringing his throbbing need out also, then began to rub against Mihashi. The friction was sinfully delicious.

"T-takaya," Mihashi breathed heavily into Abe's mouth. "D-don't just t-tease me."

Abe was delighted that his pitcher was being so willful today. He gladly obliged to his beloved's request. He began to stand up, and brought Mihashi along with him. He helped Mihashi stand up so their kiss still wouldn't break. To easily move, Abe carried Mihashi—his arms under Mihashi's knees and hands on Mihashi's back for support. Mihashi's butt hovered over Abe's throbbing need, still untainted by Abe's presence. They would need some lubricant for that, which was the purpose of their relocation. Mihashi's arms and legs wrapped themselves around Abe to further support his catcher in his carrying him.

Abe laid Mihashi gently on the bed, then broke softly from the kiss. Mihashi let out a squeak of restraint, but allowed Abe to separate from him. Abe then reached for the lubricant in Mihashi's sidetable drawer. He faced the bed again to meet with a fully stripped Mihashi, who sat on the bed with his knees to his chin, making his legs frame that growing need between them, also revealing that tight hole which Abe was to enter soon enough.

Abe smirked. How appetizing his beloved pitcher is. He stripped himself fully, then pushed Mihashi onto the bed with one hand, taking Mihashi's mouth into another passionate kiss. Mihashi's legs spread open for Abe for his easy access for the kiss. Mihashi's throbbing need brushed against Abe's stomach once he did, and he breathed a heavy moan after doing so.

Abe took delight in how much his pitcher had been moaning. Still passionately wrestling tongues with Mihashi, he, without looking at his hands, began to put lubricate on them, then inserted one finger after another into Mihashi's tight hole. With the entrance of his first finger, Mihashi let out a loud, painful but equally pleasured moan while whispering "Takaya".

"Ren," Abe breathed into Mihashi's mouth, then inserting another finger into Mihashi's hole.

"Takaya," Mihashi pleaded lustfully. "e-e-en-ent--"

Abe stopped his fingers in Mihashi's hole to take a while to gaze at him. Mihashi looked as if he could take it no more.

"E-ent—"

Before Mihashi could finish his sentence, which Abe knew he was finding difficult to finish out of all the pleasured waves he was sending throughout Mihashi's body, Abe took his fingers out of Mihashi's tight hole, and immediately entered Mihashi. The two moaned in pleasure. Mihashi squeezed Abe so tightly, it was delicious. Mihashi moaned in equal pain and pleasure. The stretch tasted so deliciously sweet.

Abe let Mihashi adjust to having him inside before moving. He hovered over Mihashi, with one hand on the bed over each of Mihashi's shoulders. He stared at Mihashi lovingly, their breaths hot on each others' faces.

"Are you okay, now?" Abe asked, moving his weight to one arm so his hand could brush against Mihashi's cheek.

Mihashi managed to nod weakly. "I-if it's f-f-fo-for you, Takaya, I would a-a-always be r-re-ready."

Abe smiled to himself, with that clear _Takaya_. His pitcher is so sweet and loving. He planted a small kiss on Mihashi's lips, then began to buck his hips.

Abe first moved out of Mihashi halfway, then slowly slammed himself back inside. He gradually increased his speed with every thrust into Mihashi—in and out, in and out. Mihashi moaned out "Takaya" with every thrust, finding further pleasure in Abe's stomach rubbing against his own need with every thrust. It felt so good that he unconsciously began to slam his own hips back into Abe's as he pulled Abe closer with his legs that wrapped around him.

Soon, the pool of heat in their crotches began to reach their maximum. Abe further increased the speed of his thrusts then, as Mihashi further squeezed Abe into him, his need making more contact with Abe's stomach. At the same time, they spilled their milk as they hugged each other tightly. It was long and filled with pleasure to the brim.

"Takaya," Mihashi smiled to his catcher when his catcher fell onto his chest. Their chests heaved up and down together. "I love you, Takaya."

"I love you, too, Ren." Abe smiled to Mihashi. He felt so happy Mihashi finally started to call him Takaya. After so long, he felt like they finally removed that barrier Mihashi kept shielding himself with. By calling each other by their names, they had become, towards each other, a step closer.

* * *

**Notes:** So there you go. My first non-occasion, non-8059 fanfic. To the AbeMiha fans, I hope you liked it. :) This fic has been in my laptop for months now, actually. I just thought of uploading it now. I'm not sure if anyone would get to read this cause AbeMiha M fics aren't really that popular in , but oh well.

Comments (and "study sessions") are love.


End file.
